


Good Morning

by avulle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl decides to pay a surprise visit to Steven and Connie.  It goes about as well as you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

 “ _Ah!_ ”

“Hello, Steven.”

“ _Pearl_ ,” Steven complains, throwing a hand over his eyes. “Why are you watching me sleep?”

“Well,” she says, straightening and brushing non-existent lint off of the delicate fabric of her skirt. “I was in the _hemisphere_ , and I was wondering how you were doing.”

Steven lifts an arm off of his eyes, and Pearl perks up and smiles brightly down at him.

“You look _great_ , Steven.” She gives him a quick once-over. “Very healthy. Your mother would be proud.”

Steven blinks down at his chest before glancing back up at her.

“You’re always in the hemisphere,” he says, struggling into a sitting position.

Pearl blinks, smile unwavering.

“I fail to see how that’s relevant.”

“And _Connie’s_ here.”

Pearl glances at the mass of brown hair puddled on the pillow beside him.

“She is also looking quite well.”

Connie blinks open an eye, catches a glimpse of Pearl, and shrieks.

“Good morning, Connie.”

Connie scrambles to cover herself.

Pearl waits patiently, hands laced behind her back.

Connie collects herself, gathering the comforter tightly around her and sitting up.

“Good morning, Pearl,” she says politely, shaking her hair out of her eyes.

She leans her head closer to Steven. “Why is Pearl here?” she not-quite-whispers to him.

He leans his head against hers.

“She was ‘in the hemisphere’.”

Connie makes a groaning noise and sags back into the headboard.

“Well,” Pearl says brightly, clapping her hands. “Now that we’re all awake—”

Steven and Connie make a mildly indignant noises.

Pearl ignores them.

“We should—”

She pauses, mouth half-open.

“What is it humans do in the mornings again? It’s been so hard to keep track of now that you’ve moved out.”

“Eat?”

“Oh yes, that.” She nods. “Let’s do that.”

She pauses.

“Well, you do that. I’ll not.”

She glances between them.

“Food is disgusting.”

Another pause.

“Also, you should move back in, Steven. It’s not safe.”

“No, Pearl.”

Pearl makes an indignant huffing noise.

“Well—” she waves a vague hand at their mostly-covered nakedness. “Get dressed.” She brushes herself off again. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

She spins on her heel and prances out of the room.

“Steven,” Connie says after Pearlhas vanished out the bedroom door and not closed it behind her, burying her in her hands.

“Yeah, Connie?”

“You know I love your family, right?”

“They love you, too, Connie.”

“But—My mother never gets lonely and comes to our house to watch _you_ sleep.”

“I’m sorry, Connie.”

Connie peeks up at him from between her finger for a long moment before they both snort.

With a final huffing laugh, Connie shuffles her way out of the bed, taking the comforter with her and making her way to the door.

Steven’s eyes follow her, and he smiles at her when she turns back to him after closing it.

“I guess we’re having breakfast with your mother, then,” she says, allowing the comforter to pool at her feet.

“At least she didn’t come as Alexandrite,” Steven says, running his hands through his hair.

Connie snorts out a laugh and rolls her eyes.

“Oh, don’t remind me,” she says, stepping out of the comforter and making her way to the dresser.

“We fixed the wall.”

“ _Pearl_ fixed the wall.”

Steven shrugs and pushes himself off of the bed.

“Amethyst helped.”

“No she didn’t.”

Steven makes his way around the bed and reaches around her to pull a pair of boxers out of the open drawer before her.

“Yeah,” he says, pressing a brief kiss to her hair. “She really didn’t.”

Three minutes later, they are both fully dressed, and Steven is trying to wrangle his hair into submission.

Connie watches him from the dresser, her snickering not quite quiet enough to be unheard.

“You don’t know how good you have it,” he says without turning, blowing at an errant strand that didn’t quite make it into his ponytail.

“You could always cut it.”

Steven snorts, turning to face her.

“You would never forgive me.”

“ _Pearl_ would never forgive you.”

Steven smiles but doesn’t deny it, making his way across the room to stand before her.

“How do I look?”

“You look great,” she says, pushing a heavy lock of hair over his ear.

Five minutes after that, they push the door to their bedroom open again, looking only a little worse for wear.

The make their way to the kitchen, where—

“ _Garnet?_ ”

“Steven.”

Garnet looks over at Connie.

“Connie.”

Amethyst pops up from behind their refrigerator door.

“Hey dude! Dudette!”

Pearl glances back at them over her shoulders and drops the rag in her hand into the soapy bucket at her.

She makes a face at the soapy water that splashes onto her legs before shaking and vanishing it away.

“Well, it certainly took you long enough.”

Steven looks between them before looking back at Garnet.

“ _Garnet_ ,” he repeats, looking meaningfully at Pearl where she is taking her bucket to the sink.

Garnet half smirks at him, shrugging her shoulders.

“What,” she says flatly, lips twitching. “She gets lonely.”

“Who gets lonely?” Pearl asks from the sink.

She turns to find everyone staring at her.

“Oh!” A faint blue colors her cheeks, and she turns back to the sink. “Oh, okay,” she whispers under her breath.

She holds the rag up at arm’s length before jumping and looking back at Steven.

“But yes.” She nods excitedly. “I do get lonely. You should come back to Beach City and live with us, Steven.”

“No.”

Pearl makes a sad sound, turning back to her rag.

She immediately turns back.

“What should I do with this?”

Steven points at a white clothes basket through the far door, and Pearl wrings out the rag before making her way over to it.

“Dry that, Garnet,” she says, gesturing at the wet window as she passes Garnet.

Garnet lifts a hand, but Steven interrupts.

“No, don’t.”

“It’ll streak, Steven,” Pearl says from the laundry room.

“I will take that risk.”

Pearl huffs as she re-enters the room.

“Garnet has better control than that.”

Garnet smiles faintly, and returns her hand to her lap.

“So dude!” Amethyst cries out from the island counter. “You’re seriously lacking in food! What am I gonna eat?”

Steven and Connie glance at each other.

“We were going to go grocery shopping today,” he offers, looking back at Amethyst.

“Oh, _grocery shopping_!” Pearl claps her hands together. “That sounds much better than eating. Let’s do that, instead.”

Steven glances at Connie and she smiles back at him, shrugging.

“Yeah,” he says. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk a little bit about how adorable Pearl is at all times.


End file.
